Night Stalker (A Hunter's Novella)
by RandyElai
Summary: The Vatican has a hold of many secrets throughout history. From books to weapons to hidden life. What if one of those secrets were to be, vampires. The year 1480, mid renaissance, mid Italy. Death and fear come in many shapes and sizes, never had we thought it might be vampires... Time passed and their numbers grew, Italy was overrun, and death came knocking at our door.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

The year 1480, mid renaissance, mid Italy. Venezia to be precise in location. It was as dark as a wolf's howl. Hollow and cold. The fires around the city did not burn bright nor hot enough. The streets were wet with morning dew and previous night's rain. The walls dirty with filth, fungus and blood. The sun was soon to give us greet, when IT happened. A revolution between the Vatican and the Italian people sprung out of nowhere. Secrecy was all around and death was haunting us. Death and fear come in many shapes and sizes, never had we thought it might be vampires. Turns out the Vatican was holding a few of their kind hostage. Soon after, one of them escaped. Ravaging all around his path freeing his kin and turning a few others. And their numbers grew. Italy was overrun and death came knocking at our door.

**NIGHT STALKER**

**CH. 1**

Sister... Sister! Have you seen the raggazzo? – asked a nun to another, while turning every stone she found her way.

The other nun was sweeping the hard stone floor, spreading Sage's Mantle. A mixture of garlic, silver dust and sage, carefully and thorough throughout the floor.

No, I have not seen him. Don't tell me he is hiding again. When will that boy ever learn not to do that? – answered back the nun while spreading more Sage's Mantle.

I hate the smell of that thing, said the other nun while covering her nose with a pinch. Wouldn't you rather have a smelly surrounding than a vampiro biting you? Then again that might be exiting for you. Being a nun and all.

But, aren't you a nun as well dear sister? – said the other nun very sarcastically and biting her lower lip in order to hold her laughter back.

Oh Sister Olivia, you and your jokes, they make me smile on these harsh days. Replied the nun while washing her hands. Anyways I'll help you find the boy.

Thanks Sister Jess. – Said Sister Olivia opening the back door of the convent.

As soon as the door opened, a big green yard was in anyone's view. The lush green grass the tall trees and the gray pleasant shades. All this view could be seen from a far, but now a days the only things that could be seen from such a great distance were the fires and black smoke.

Dividing the yard were three enormous columns modified and equipped as watch towers. At the highest point of the towers were two guards on each, quipped with bows and swords made out of silver. Wearing a silver-infused leather armor, refined in Sage's Mantle, they could see as far as the horizon would let them.

The breeze in the yard was cold, not cold enough to be unpleasant. The monastery was located above a high peak, hidden from all.

Buon Giorno! Sister Olivia, Sister Jess – Shouted a guard while climbing down one of the towers.

The two sisters kept walking towards the tower's fire, to get warmth. They sat on some benches that were there for the guards to take a few minutes of rest. The guard arrived and greeted them again with a bow.

Buon Giorno, brother. Sorry to interrupt your watch, but we are looking for the boy. Have you seen him by any chance? – asked Sister Jess while placing her hands next to the fire and looking at the shivering Sister Olivia.

Honestly, no. I have not seen him since last night. – answered the soldier while looking around and pondering where he might hide if being searched for.

The convent was huge, acres and acres of land and stone. Towers were the only thing that could be clearly seen from afar due to their immense height. The soldier kept looking about, until he remembered something.

I know where he is – Said the soldier smiling down at them while sitting next to them on the ground. He told me about a certain place in the monastery grounds that made him felt different, sad and happy, weak and strong, all at the same time. Added the soldier.

The nuns looked at each other and then at him. Brother Onzo, what do you know? –asked Sister Olivia with shivers in her voice.

Onzo laughed and stared at the clouds. He talks to me, a few times a week, whenever we run to each other around here. He even climbs the tower like it was nothing. I'm out of breath when I am half way, sometimes I think he just jumps up and lands at the top. Anyways, he told me about a place where no one can get to. High enough to see the shadows and hear screams, a place where the scent of Sage's Mantle can't be smelled.

A high tower? The high tower? – asked Sister Jess standing up like a fiery nun of pure rage and anger. So much that even Onzo, one of the best soldiers or even the best in many eyes got startled at the sight of the nun.

Sister Jess, the high tower can be seen from here. So calm down, if he is there we can spot him from this side of the monastery. – Answered Onzo with certainty and some doubt.

Sister Olivia seemed like a frozen statue, she even stopped shivering. Her young age was weak and not properly developed for this type of living just yet. What is this high tower you both speak of? – Asked Sister Olivia.

The high tower. It's the highest tower of the monastery, if you hadn't figured it out by the name. But I'll explain. When the monastery was built there was a group of workers that were assigned to build a different tower. The tower was never finished due to its height, the workers died of it. – explained Onzo as he stood and walked around the fire staring at the shadows cast by the high tower.

It was also due to the cold and lack of oxygen, it's too high. – added Sister Jess while poking the fire so it wouldn't go out.

The fire was cracking and the wood burning hot, Onzo turned and stared at the orange flames. And he kept going with the story. The tower was never finished, due to its height, like I said. And what Sister Jess said is also true. Now you see what I see in the raggazzo? I makes no sense. And yet he goes to the tower without trouble and climbs until he reaches the top with little to no effort.

How do you know he is there now, Onzo? – asked Sister Jess while standing by his side.

Simple really, look at the tower at the distance, no one is there right now and yet a fire sits ablaze at the top. I am here, not many can make the climb besides me and well the boy. So he is there, I am sure of it. – replied Onzo while walking back to the fire and opening a bottle of wine.

The tower is far, we won't be able to make it Onzo, and you know that right? – said Sister Jess

I do, I will go and fetch the raggazzo for you, and it will be a pain in the ass, the climb I mean. Damn tower! – Said Onzo while pouring the wine down his throat.

Hush your tongue brother Onzo – Said Sister Olivia standing suddenly. This is a monastery, holy and sacred, free of curses. Old fool, she thought in her head.

Sorry – Replied Onzo while corking the wine. I'll set for the tower now. I'll bring him back before night fall.

Onzo left the fire and set his way to the tower. The tower was only a few miles away, all plains and green fields. He got to the tower, the walk was the easy part, but the climb was hours in order to reach the top.

Onzo cursed in his mind the builders of the tower. He stared at the top for a few seconds and started his ascend. The first step was taken and the gravity already started changing.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**This story is a little confusing at the beginning so let's take the first 5 chapters as a "Novella". The main story will take place 6 years after the first 5 chapters. The reason that I don't give too much information about these characters is because they will change at the ending. They will become someone else. I would love to hear your opinions, the story will get better with ideas and comments. So please read, enjoy and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2

Snow was staring to fall. The tower was that high. The cold itself was unbearable to those untrained.

This tower is a pain. How is it possible that a mere ragazzo can make it all the way to the top? No training, no armor, just his bare hands. Damn, what a kid. – said Onzo to himself while giving a peak to the bottom of the tower.

He was high enough for the bottom not to be seen. But that didn't stop him. He continued his climb, and got to the first checkpoint.

The checkpoints were where the builders had rest and something to eat. Also where a few of them died due to the heavy conditions around. The truth is back then, when all was calm and safe the conditions weren't so bad. Ever since the vampiros showed up, Italy has gone to hell.

After taking a break Onzo continued his ascend for the remaining hour. At the top he climbed a pair of stairs and got to a door. Pushing it open he looked around and stayed in shock.

What the hell? – asked Onzo with his eyes opened in shock. Kid, Kid are you here?

He moved around, stepping on something, making a loud crunch and making Onzo draw his blade and ready to strike.

There goes his head! – said a voice from above. Young, soft, fearless voice.

A shadow just jumped down from the roof and landed behind Onzo. He didn't even notice.

Was he a friend of yours? – asked Onzo grinning and staring at the crushed skull.

The shadow came visible and dusted some ashes from Onzo's armor. Nope, he wasn't. – answered the kid.

Oh, Alanzo. Your skills have gotten better. – applauded Onzo while walking towards the edge of the tower. The man…who was he?

A simple vampire I caught wondering about in the monastery. – answered Alanzo picking up the remainders of the bones and throwing them over the edge of the tower. After he threw them, he turned over to Onzo.

They are growing in number Onzo, they are breaching the monastery walls. A few at a time, but more every time. He is the third I killed this week. – Said Alanzo while looking at the flickering torch.

Onzo sat beside the fire, and went blank for a few seconds. He didn't know what to say or how to begin. Until… a loud explosion was heard from the distance.

What the fuck was that? – Screamed Onzo at the top of his lungs.

An orange glowing cloud could be seen in the distance. Flashing and smoking. Screams could be heard all the way to the top of the tower. A sudden roar filled the sky, Alanzo felt shivers.

_It's him… after all this he is back, but why here? _– Asked Onzo himself while starring at Alanzo.

More roars could be heard in the distance and screams followed like a chaotic symphony.

Onzo, where is Olivia? – asked Alanzo while removing a line of bricks from the wall.

Onzo looked at the distance and turned. They are at the main building, the one that it's ablaze right now… What…is…that Alanzo? – Asked Onzo mouth opened and eyes in shock.

You guys have a blade made out of silver. And an armor just like it. What I did was combine three things. The silver, Sage's Mantle… and some vampiro blood. – replied Alanzo while equipping his armor.

If you were shocked by the looks of the armor, close your eyes for the blade. You might get scared. – laughed Alanzo while removing more bricks from the wall.

Onzo walked towards Alanzo and stretched out his arm. Alanzo was holding a sword, or what it looked like one.

It's made out of the bones of vampiros, refined in Sage's Mantle. Took me days and many bodies to make it, but it works wonders… Better than that shiny one. – Said Alanzo while walking to the edge and sheathing his sword.

The fire kept going and it was soaring higher and higher by the minute. A few more screams could be hear in the distance, but many had subdued.

Stay here Alanzo…I'll bring them back. – Said Onzo while readying his sword. The climb is almost four hours, I'll take too long… Damn!

Onzo! – Said Alanzo while running towards him with unhuman speed and a smile on his face.

Whaaaa….. – screamed Onzo at the top of his lungs. In midair and with the cold rushing to his face he could barely see what was going on.

Safely on the ground and with Onzo calmed and quiet. He looked at Onzo and smiled. You screamed like a girl, Onzo. – Said Alanzo laughing.

You… Are…. Insane! – screamed Onzo trying to calm himself and find his center. We could have died you know, I could have died.

Alanzo looked upon Onzo and laughed even more. I have been making that jump for weeks now. I slipped and fell, when I landed I realized I was standing, so I practiced. – Said Alanzo whipping away a tear from his eye.

Still, I say that you are insane. – replied Onzo walking towards the entrance gate of the tower.

One or two screams could be heard in the distance. Minutes apart. That gave them the idea that many if not all of them were dead. As they got close, bodies started becoming visible and they weren't even at the main gate.

At the main gate they saw a few nuns impaled at the top fence, like gargoyles decorating the entrance. With grief and pain, both Alanzo and Onzo walked inside, to see the unknown horrors that awaited their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3

As soon as they were inside, the horror could be seen. Blood was painting the walls, the stench of death was the air that could be breathed. Shocked by what they saw Alanzo and Onzo came to a stop at a horrifying figure.

Alanzo, look away! – Shouted Onzo covering Alanzo's eyes. You should not see what it is in front of us.

What, why? What can be so horrifying to scare you like thi…s. – Asked Alanzo in shock to the sight of the dismembered heads of nuns, placed on an altar as decoration.

Alanzo was so shocked and blank that time seemed to stop. He walked towards the altar where the heads were placed and observed them carefully and thoroughly. The relief was out of this world to find out that none of the heads belonged to either Olivia or Jess. Either way sadness came upon his heart. And he could not hold back the tears.

There, there kid. We'll get the sons of bitches that did this. I need you strong in here, you and me we have to save those two trouble making nuns. As much as that old one Jess annoys me and tells me off. – Said Onzo to Alanzo cheering him up.

The place only got worse. Body parts everywhere, blood dripping from the roof. They came upon a doorway and a group of people were blocking the way.

Who are you and what business do you have here? – Asked Onzo drawing his silver sword.

The group of men turned and smiled. One of them walked forward, slowly getting closer to Onzo and Alanzo.

Blood! – Answered the man drawing a short sword and slashing for Onzo's throat.

In a flash the sound of gushing blood, freshly drawn from the body. A thump was heard, a body lied on the ground, smashed in a thousand pieces of red crystals. Red as blood, crystalize blood.

Getting slow old man. That reaction time almost cost you. – Said Alanzo getting ready for the oncoming wave of vampires.

The group of vampires attacked without mercy. Like a shadow dancing around, jumping, stabbing, like a phantom. A vampire grabbed Alanzo's hair. With a quick turn of his feet he slashed at the arm holding him. The dismembered arm fell, shattering on the ground. With a fluid movement he slashed the vampire's throat, cutting off its head. The body hitting the ground, and crystal shards everywhere.

Alanzo, are you ok? – asked Onzo while he was chopping a head clean off with a single swipe of his silver sword.

Onzo hurled a pair of throwing crosses at two more vampires coming from the far left of the main hall. The crosses with an aim true to its thrower, impaled both vampires and made the burn right down to ash.

Nice throw, Onzo. And yes I am alright. – Said Alanzo padding Onzo's back and sheathing his blade.

Walking up the stairs of the main hall, they took a right and found themselves entering another corridor. This time it was empty. Down the corridor they went and found a locked door.

What now? – Asked Alanzo while walking around searching for a key or a way to open the door. We can try and pry it open, don't you think Onzo?

What is it with you and breaking stuff? Have finesse kid. It's a door, pick the lock. It's more quiet and subtle, and we have the element of surprise. – Said Onzo while drawing a pair of silver needles.

Suddenly a scream could be heard, that of a young girl no older than Alanzo. The scream sounded close.

Onzo… That's Olivia. – Said Alanzo tapping Onzo's shoulder.

Yes, it might be her…I am almost done… two…more – Onzo was cut short due to a sudden bang on the door.

The door was sent flying. Slamming the ground with a bang so loud it sounded like a bomb going off in the corridor.

What the fuck was that? – Asked Onzo ablaze with rage.

I don't have time for stealth and subtlety. Olivia and Jess might still be alive. – Said Alanzo sprinting at unhuman speed through the corridor.

Kid wait…wait! – Screamed Onzo trying to keep up.

At the end of the corridor was a balcony. The balcony had a view of the yard and three watch towers. Alanzo suddenly saw two nuns running and screaming for help.

Alanzo screamed at them, but he was too high to be heard, so the wind blew away his words. Out of a door came three vampires. Walking slowly, mocking the two nuns. Mocking their prey.

Right above them Alonzo stood. Out of anger and revenge for all death that has happened he vaulted the balcony edge. With his bone blade drawn he impaled one of the three vampires through his head, shattering instantly to the impact. The other two turned and before one could react the other had a blade piercing his heart.

Why have you done this? Tell me… why? – Asked Alanzo to the remaining vampire, while walking towards him. I'll give you three tries. At the third I'll cut your head off.

Blood! – Replied the vampire with a grin on his face.

Alanzo slashed so swiftly that even the vampire didn't see the attack. Crystal shattered on the ground. The vampire realized that he was missing an arm.

Second try! Vampiro, try again! – Said Alanzo standing still, staring at the vampire.

The vampire just looked at him, holding his bleeding stump. Looking around, searching for a way to escape.

Another slash came out of nowhere, this time he did it at normal speed. The other arm was chopped. Screaming in pain, the vampire cursed.

You insolent bastard, you bastard. I never gave you an answer. – Sais the vampire through screams and pain.

You are right, you didn't. You took too long really. Last chance though, why are you here?

The vampire realized he was truly going to die if he told another lie or took too long to answer. So instead he told the truth, he spilled everything. Dates, numbers, locations reasons.

Grazie. – Said Alanzo walking away with something in his hand. Something red, beating, pumping.

The vampire realized this and looked at his chest. In place of his heart he found a whole. Blood gushing out and his body slowly crystalizing.

You li…ed. – Said the vampire among cough and pain. Soon after the body was nothing more but a red crystal statue, decorating the yard.

Alanzo kept running at full speed after Jess and Olivia. The land was a mess, bodies everywhere, rivers of blood watered the land. Upon the arrival to a burned down tree Alanzo drew his sword.

Shivers ran down his spine. A cold mist and eerie feeling came upon his shoulders. A maniacal laugh came from a far, echoed close, and remained. Laugh after laugh, the mist became denser and less visible. A sudden voice approached Alanzo.

Pssst…Boy, are you scared? – Asked the mist, slowly taking human form.

Alanzo swiftly slashed at the mist only to hit vapor and air. Out of breath for the first time Alanzo fell to his knees, vision blurry. He tried to stand but his body refused to obey the simple command.

Feeling weak are we? – Said the mist laughing and surrounding Alanzo. No living thing can survive this.

Alanzo let out a cry of agonizing pain. His pain was such that his body instantly stood up, out of adrenaline.

The adrenaline was good, but the mist was already making another move against him. This time the mist became light as a cloud, soft and pleasantly warm. Alanzo felt weird. He was unable to move his body and he could see blood dripping to the ground.

Now… you die, boy! – Said the mist with a whisper to Alanzo's ear.


	4. Chapter 4

CH. 4

_That boy, he is something else_ – Thought Onzo while running through the halls. _His speed is overwhelming and unreal. _

The halls were empty, no vampires, no nuns, no Alanzo. The only thing that could be found were dead bodies, blood splattered on the walls and red crystal shards all over.

Alanzo went through here, I'm sure of it – Said Onzo taking a break and exanimating the bodies.

Onzo kept going and upon the arrival into a balcony he saw a sea of mist covering the yard bellow. Among the mist he saw a body, the body of a young boy no more than 17 years of age. Black jet hair, wearing a weird looking armor.

Alanzo! – Shouted Onzo from the high balcony.

Onzo as the experienced climber he was, took a banner that was hanging as decoration in the hall, ripped it with his sharp silver short blade and fashioned a rope. Climbing down the fashioned rope, he came in contact with the eerie mist and felt a little heavy.

_I know this mist… a mist vampiro!_ Damn! – Told Onzo himself while covering his mouth and nose with a piece of cloth he tore from his sleeve.

Walking through the mist Onzo went straight for the body he saw from the balcony. He kept walking until he saw it again. He picked up his pace and realized it was Alanzo.

"Damn it kid, don't do this''… placing his hands on Alanzo's chest he pressed and pressed. And still no response from the body. He continued to try and revive him.

Onzo heard some steps behind him, turning swiftly on his feet he let go of three throwing crosses hitting true to its mark. From the mist two vampires appeared and attacked. Drawing his sword he parried one of the vampires out of the way and with his right hand punching the other vampire straight on the nose with silver refined gauntlet.

While the vampire screamed in pain the other recapitulated and stroke again. This time instead of parrying, Onzo slid below the pouncing vampire cutting him in half from head to toe.

When Onzo turned to face the nose broken vampire, he realized that he was getting closer to Alanzo's body. Onzo raced through the mist only to find three more vampires blocking his way.

Damn vampiros… get out of my way. Leave the boy alone. – Shouted a charging Onzo. Sword in one hand and throwing crosses in the other. Two of the three vampires leaped first, one got impaled by the crosses shattering instantly in the air. The other managed to get close enough to scratch Onzo on his thigh.

Deep cut, insolent human. – Said the vampire with a grin on his face.

Check your stomach, dumb beast – Replied Onzo walking towards the remaining vampire and looking back. The vampire looked as told and saw a clean cut, breast to belly. Falling to ground he shattered.

Move, out of my way you fucking vampiro! – Shouted Onzo to the remaining vampire.

The vampire just stood there calmly, waiting for Onzo to strike. As Onzo approached, getting closer, the vampire grinned.

Lor, are you finished with the boy? – Asked the vampire to the other, not removing his eyes from Onzo.

Yes, all done! – Replied Lor with a broken nose.

Very well then. Come here Lor, let me fix that nose for you. – Said the vampire while stretching out his arms.

When Lor got up and turned a silver cross got him in his forehead, shattering it instantly along with the body. In amazement, Onzo stood still weapons drawn.

Wh..y? Why would you kill him? He's your kind. – Asked Onzo while keeping an eye on the vampire.

The vampire just stood there like a statue. Slowly the vampire walked towards Onzo. Trying to get his guard ready, Onzo realized he couldn't move.

Don't try to move, it's useless. It's the middle of the night, and I draw my strength from it. – Said the vampire face to face with Onzo.

What did you do to him? He is not dead, but doesn't wake up. Why!? – Shouted Onzo spitting on the vampire's face.

Calmly the vampire wiped his face and smiled. The smile was cold, sarcastic. The clouds cleared and the moonlight lighted the vampire's face.

It's you!? – Said Onzo in amazement, terror, anger. A combination of feelings that wanted to escape the body.

Yeah it's me, brother. So long has it been that forgot about me? – Asked the vampire to Onzo giving him a hug and laughing softly in his ear.

Onzo struggled with his body to move, but failed in doing so.

What do you want, Alorre? – Asked Onzo starring at his younger brother. Struggling to move.

Alorre stared at Alanzo's body then switched his stare to his brother. _What I want is blood, brother. I got what I wanted. The ragazzo, he is mine…tutto mio. _– Replied Alorre laughing and walking away.

Soon after Alorre disappeared, Onzo regained his movement. Being able to move, he went to check upon Alanzo. Realizing he was alive just unconscious he carried him to a corner where he set him to rest.

Now to find those two – Said Onzo while taking a breather.

He saw two blurs walking in the distance towards him. Being in a desperate state he drew his sword and throwing crosses and got ready for another attack. Just as he was about to charge full on, he felt something grab a hold of his hand.

Don't, they're Olivia and Jess – Said Alanzo with a very weak voice, soon after passing out again.

Hearing what Alanzo said, he put away his weapons and helped the two nuns coming his way.

The two nuns were ok, some bruises and cuts but nothing deep and worrying. Olivia's clothing was torn the most. Jess told Olivia to look after Alanzo while she and Onzo spoke.

I don't know how to even begin to explain how I feel Onzo – Said Jess with tears in her eyes and breaking down on Onzo's arms.

I know, Jess, I know – Replied Onzo padding her head softly and hugging her with the other arm.

The monastery is gone, the only people that remain are us four. Hundreds are dead, why? Who had any reason to do this? – Asked Jess pushing away gently but with shock in her eyes.

Onzo stared at her sadly and didn't know how to explain, because he had no answer. So instead he told her what he did knew.

Your brother!? He is back but why? – Asked Jess trying to believe it was a lie what she had just been told.

Why? I do not know, my dear Jess. But he is back. He said he is back for blood. And they did something to the kid – Answered Onzo looking at Alanzo and Olivia.

What did they want with him? Why now, after so damn long? Tell me Onzo! – Said Jess shaking Onzo desperately and crying.

Onzo just stood there, hoping he could come up with an answer that would help her calm down. But he couldn't.

I don't have the answer to any of those questions, Jess – Said Onzo with sadness but truth in his voice.

The monastery is gone. It all burned down during the massacre. Everything is ablaze or in ashes. What are we to do? – Asked Jess staring at the fires in the distance.

Steps suddenly were heard. Onzo and Jess turned around in a flash, Onzo's hand on the hilt of his blade.

We fight back and we kill them all – Said Alanzo sheathing his sword and staring into the rising sun.


	5. Chapter 5

CH. 5

Fight!? How exactly are we going to do that? – Asked Jess walking towards Alanzo.

Honestly I do not know. They are many, and we are only four. The monastery is gone and we have nowhere to go. – Said Alanzo while staring at Olivia. She was sleeping, dead tired after the night they all have had.

Alanzo and Jess went to the ruble to see if they could find some provisions, while Onzo came up with a plan.

Jess came back to where they were holding up, Olivia was awake. Also Onzo had collected a few things useful to what they had to endure.

Onzo, where is Olivia? – Asked Jess while setting down the things she had brought.

In there, she is changing – Answered Onzo pointing at a door while he divided the things that Jess had brought.

Soon after, Olivia walked out. She had changed her whole outfit. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail fashion, her skin white and soft. The dirt was gone and her emerald green eyes where the attraction to anyone's eyes. Her clothing was leather, her young womanly figure could be seen gorgeously due to the tightness of the clothing.

How do I look? – asked Olivia to Jess and Onzo while skipping towards them and humming happily, almost like nothing had happened.

You look stunning my dear – Said Jess while smiling at her.

Onzo nodded with his head and reaffirmed that Olivia looked stunning. Onzo had had a change of clothing as well. He was now wearing a different armor, lighter for his movements and had more compartments for his tools. He had also shaved his head and shortened his facial hair.

It's your turn Jess. We managed to acquire some clothing for you as well. – Said Onzo grabbing some things from a nearby bench.

Onzo handed the clothes to Jess and she changed. She had unbraided her long braid, her hair was pure silky black, long and curly. Her smooth light dark skin could be seen perfectly. Her gorgeous dark brown eyes were all that Onzo could stare at, with so much contemplation.

Wow, damn… you look stunning! – Said Onzo while approaching Jess slowly. Contemplating her beauty, her skin, which could be clearly seen now that she was not wearing her normal nun clothing.

I am a nun, Onzo…you know that – Said Jess waving away at Onzo and trying to hide her blush.

Onzo laughed and winked at Jess.

Nun, there is no monastery Jess. Isn't the vow you take with the monastery broken when, well the monastery is broken? – Asked Onzo smiling at her.

Jess Blushed even more and nodded with shyness. After a few minutes of getting use to their new clothing, Olivia realized something quiet important.

Where is Alanzo? – Asked Olivia vaulting straight up in concern.

Onzo hadn't realized that Alanzo wasn't with Jess, so he asked her the same. Jess looked around to see if she could see him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

He was with me just a few minutes ago, he was right behind me – Said Jess with concern in her voice.

Olivia, stay here in case he comes back – Said Onzo while picking up his gear and telling Jess to lead the way.

Walking with much caution vigilant for any attack Onzo and Jess searched every corridor and every room. With no luck on the first few floors they carried the search to the upper levels of the burnt down monastery.

Coming upon a hallway with broken glass and burnt down banners, they heard a scream of pain. The sound was that of torture.

That sounds like Alanzo! – Said Jess pulling Onzo by the arm and running at full speed.

Onzo and Jess came upon a door, bolted heavily. Onzo being a strong big man charged the door, breaking it down. When light flooded the room Onzo and Jess saw Alanzo.

He was screaming at the top of his lungs in pain. His eyes were bleeding, so were his ears. His skin was getting burned off by the light coming from outside.

Shut the fucking door! – Shouted Alanzo on his knees coughing up blood.

The door was broken down, so it couldn't be fixed. The agony continued. Alanzo kept screaming, and a dark mist appeared around him. Surrounded by a dark mist Alanzo began to change. His eyes went from light brown to ruby red. His hair from sunny yellow, became black as the night. Fangs elongating and nails became short claws.

Oh…no – Said Onzo while grabbing the hilt of his sword and pushing away Jess.

What is happening to him, Onzo? – Asked Jess with tears in her eyes, sobbing.

Onzo looked at the process that Alanzo was going through. He could see the pain that Alanzo was going through. He could only imagine.

The mist began to subdue. It started to get clear again, Alanzo was lying on the floor passed out.

Onzo walked towards him slowly. Drawing his sword he started to whisper.

I can't allow you to suffer like this Alanzo. I have… no option – Said Onzo sobbing a little and tears in his eyes.

He lifted his sword ready to stab Alanzo through his heart, until he felt something touch him on his back. Turning he saw Jess crying, on her knees, begging.

Don't…He is Alanzo, our Alanzo. – Said Jess through tear and sobs.

He had turned to a vampire, a full vampire. Before he had the inclination, the ability… but now he has the thirst. He, as much as it hurts… must be put down Jess – Replied Onzo crying almost as much as Jess.

No, we can help him. We found him as a boy and we raised him. We can help him through this. He will be ok. – Said Jess staring at Alanzo.

Onzo hugged Jess, and turned to Alanzo. He picked him up and carried him out the monastery.

Upon the arrival to the place where they were hold up, Olivia saw Alanzo's new features.

What happened to him!? – Asked Olivia running towards where Alanzo was placed.

It's complicated my dear, the short version…He has turned to a vampiro – Answered Jess, wiping some tears from her eyes.

Why isn't he burning? The sun is up, he should be ashes by now – Said Olivia while poking Alanzo's arm with a stick.

Simple, he became a dark mist vampiro – Answered Onzo while getting some firewood for the fire.

What is that? A dark mist? – Asked Olivia and Jess, which also had the same expression on her face.

Onzo sat down besides the fire and started to clean some of the blood off Alanzo's body. And started to explain.

A dark mist vampire. Is the type of vampire that controls darkness and it's at his most powerful at night. He doesn't burn in the sun light because this natural ability. His skin has a layer of embedded shadows that reflect sunlight. – Said Onzo while helping Jess clean Alanzo.

So he is evil? Or something? – Asked Jess looking at Alanzo's hair.

No, he will be hungry though once he wakes up. That will be a problem… a big one – Answered Onzo while standing up.

A problem, why? – Asked Jess with a little fear.

Dark mist vampires, feed off other vampire's blood – Answered Onzo staring at some red vampire shards that were lying around.

Onzo how do you know all this? – Asked Olivia with much curiosity.

Onzo stood up and walked around. Turned and answered – _My brother, he is a dark mist vampire as well. Alorre, the reason I became a hunter. _

Olivia was shocked, but Jess already knew this simple fact about Onzo's past.

What now? – Asked Jess standing up and cleaning some of Alanzo's blood off her hands.

We have to get out of here, there is a place south of here… It's a long trip but worth it. It's my family's old house, my brother and I lived it until, the Vatican came and took him. I modified the house so no vampire can enter. We can hold up there, we'll be safe – Said Onzo tying knots to a few bags.

What about him? – Asked Olivia pointing at Alanzo.

Onzo placed his hands over her shoulders and replied – _Worry not. I can modify the house for him. I'll teach him to hone his skills and train him as a hunter. We'll need as much help as we can give him. _

Onzo, where is this house of yours? – Asked Jess walking towards him.

Onzo pointed south of their location, and smiled.

Firenze! – Said Onzo with a huge smile on his face.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTES

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**The fifth chapter is finished. The Novella itself has ended. What I intended with this 5 CH. story is to give an introduction to "A Night's Hunter". The story takes place 6 years after Alanzo, Onzo, Jess and Olivia left the monastery in Venice. They stayed in Onzo's family manor for 6 years. The main story will present us a different side of the revolution between humans, vampires and the Vatican. **

**Some people have asked me where did Alanzo get his abilities from?**

**_The truth is that in the main story that question will be answered. What I can say is that Alorre and Alanzo's story is intertwined. How? I cannot say. _**

**Another question is that at CH. 5 of the "Night Stalker (A Hunter's Novella)" Onzo says that he is a hunter, what did I mean?**

**_ In "A Night's Hunter" there will be people referred to as hunters. They are the ones dedicated in hunting vampires and trying to bring order. The story will explain why is Onzo a hunter and how he is not a part of the group anymore (SPOILER). _**

**The main story is in the works right now, many gaps and elements are missing. So please read the "Night Stalker (A Hunter's Novella)". Read it, Enjoy it, and Review it... And always remember, MAY THE NIGHT BE WITH YOU!**


End file.
